Empire of Brazilball
Empire of Brazilball |nativename = Império do Brasilbola |founded = 7 September 1822 |onlypredecessor = Portuguese Brazilball |predicon = Portuguese Brazil |onlysuccessor = Brazilball |nexticon = Brazil |successor = Republic of Brazilball Uruguayball |ended = 15 November 1889 (never ended to some people) |image = Brazilian Empireball.png |caption = Surprise ãoxluss.... |government = Constitutional Monarchy |personality = HUE, Mightyfull, Polite, Gentlemen, Friendly, Funny, Jokester, Casanova, Evil, Ãoxluss |language = Portuguese |type = Stronk,HUEHUEHUEHUE,Proud |capital = Rio de Janeiroball |religion = Roman Catholicism |friends = UKball First Mexican Empireball Second Mexican Empireball My son |enemies = Paraguayball Argentinaball Santa Catarinaball Riograndenseball Bahiaball Paráball Maranhãoball My military dictatorship succesor |likes = HUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHEUE!, being an Empire,monarchy, His son |hates = Marechal Deodoro,Republicans, Military Dictatorship |predecessor = Empire of Portugal, Brazil and the Algarvesball |intospace = No |bork = D. Pedro D. Pedro, Ave Ave |food = Feijoada |status = It's not a country anymore but some people of Brazil want it to come back |notes = I will come back one day! I'm always waiting the perfect moment! Brazilball you will see me one day... }}The Empire of HUEball' Brazilball' was Brazilball before becoming a republic. In its Facebook page it is drawn as a rectangle, but its mostly known as a countryball. History After Kingdom of Portugalball got its new clay in South America, such clay grow stronk and became the largest colonial clay in the continent. In September, 1822, the portuguese prince D. Pedro I proclaimed the independence of the colony, and Brazillian Empireball was born. In 1851, it won the Platinean war against Argentinaball and took some clay from them. One decade later, it was Paraguayball's time to gib some clay to the HUE. After the abolition of Slavery in 1888, when the 8ball was set free on the entire nation, the Republicans had some popularity in the army and made a Coup D'Etát in 1889, and exile the Emperor. The 1993 referendum could, but didn't, bring it back. Relations Friends * UKball - Can into removing Argentina!, but after Christie question the things were a little complicated. * Cisplatinaball - Filho that got independência ... olá Uruguai! * First Mexican Empireball and Second Mexican Empireball - Good amigo and Partner * USAball - Cousin, he was the first ball to recognize me. * Brazilball - I used to hate him when he was a military dictatorship. But now he is my son who makes me proud. He really admires me. Go Bolsonaro and REMOVE the socialists and the commies of Lula Da Silva and Dilma Rouselff. * Brazilian Monarchist Moviment - Please, bring the Glorious Empire back! Enemies * Paraguayball - Pequeno coachroach. * Argentinaball - Frenemy, I attacked him in 1852 but 10 years later, he ajudou me to end with the cockroach Paraguay. * Brazilball - Worst inimigo! They killed me! AVE GLÓRIA, AVE IMPÉRIO! FORA A REPUBLICA!!! (Formerly, WHEN it was a military republican dictatorship). Gallery Byz-Brasileiro.png Byz-O Meu Brasil.png Yr6GUlk.png Brasil imperial.png The Paraguayan War.png Murica's Sunglasses.png Never Quit An Empire.png Category:America Category:Latin America Category:South America Category:Brazilball Category:Uruguayball Category:Portuguese Speaking Countryball Category:Empire Category:Monarchy Category:Christian Category:Catholic Category:Hue Category:Historical Countryballs Category:Argentinaball Category:Cape Verdeball